


Just, Keep It Down.

by AriannaLaufeyson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: College AU, Human!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki never really meant to fall for the man who was going to potentially piss him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Studying.

"Who's ready to get turnt up?!"

The six words that would turn two people's worlds upside-down.

Loki was a senior in college, twenty-two years old, but stayed in his own apartment a few blocks away from campus. He was studying Criminal Justice, going off of a scholarship. He fully intended to maintain that scholarship, causing him to abandon any social life to pursue a life of solely studying. However, he still had his best friend, Pepper Potts, to monitor his health and make sure he was actually eating.

Tony, however, was the opposite, having already graduated when he was twenty, now being twenty-three. His life was one big party, unable to decipher days from nights with no true sleep schedule to be found. His life consisted of partying and friends constantly in his apartment with copious amounts of alcohol. That didn't take away from the fact that he was a genius. When he wasn't partying, he was tinkering and inventing some of the most wonderful products. The spotlight was taken away from that due to his incredible ability to throw parties.

Loki had been in his living room, his lap covered with textbooks, his hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail. That was when the loud, booming knocks can in with a strong voice.

"Who's ready to get turnt up?

"What in all hell...?" Loki grumbled, shoving his books to the side and stomping to the door. He swung it open, glaring at the man on the other side.

Upon further examination, the man looked no older than twenty-five, and just so happened to be holding four bottles of alcohol.

The look on the man's face upon realizing that this was the absolutely wrong house was priceless and had Loki not been so pissed, he probably would've laughed.

"I,I uh... I'm going to assume this is the w,wrong house.." The stranger stuttered, his face redder than a tomato. 

Loki rolled his eyes and droned, "Obviously." And when the man didn't immediately leave his doorstep, he sighed and spoke again, "Which apartment are you looking for?"

He pulled out his phone and tapped some buttons for a few moments before speaking, "Uh.. 14C?"

Loki nodded, "This is 14B, 14C is the next level."

The man laughed in embarrassment and nodded, "O,Okay, thanks. I'm so sorry about that."

Just as the man was going to leave, Loki realized something.

This man was going to the apartment right about his to get "turnt up." This would involve alcohol, probably music, and a whole shit ton of noise.

"I'm coming with you." He grumbled, following him to the next floor. He was not about to let them disrupt his studying.

When they reached the door, he allowed the man to open it. He wouldn't even need to, though, to know what was going on in there. He could hear the music from outside, the song even- "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC.

Loki rolled his eyes and watched as the man ahead of him opened the door, revealing a very modern decorated apartment, white furniture complimented by steel or other metal accents. Leather adorned most of the apartment, in black or white. He was impressed, no doubt, but he still knew why he was here.

He walked a few steps into the room and opened his mouth to begin his lecture. But he spotted a certain strawberry blonde girl.

"Pepper?!" He shouted, his eyes wide.

The girl looked up and smiled, "Hey Loki! What are you doing here?"

He raised a brow and crossed his arms, "I was coming up here to tell you not to disturb my studying."

She sighed, "Loki, you study too much, you need a break. Here, meet Tony." She touched the arm of the man beside her."

This "Tony" was without a doubt stunning, and Loki knew that. But obviously, this was his apartment and his party, meaning his soon-to-be ruckus that would disturb Loki.

"He's the man I was telling you about, the one I'm interning for." She stated, leading him to the college student.

The smile on his face was utter charm and just his aura oozed charisma. "Hi, Loki, right? I'm Tony Stark." He purred.

"Nice to meet you." Loki droned, ignoring the hand that Tony offered to him.

"You should stay and party." He added, grinning down at him.

"I'll be fine. Keep it down." Loki replied firmly, leaving no time for a reply before walking right out the door.

"Well, he's certainly a party.." Tony joked, chuckling and watching him go.

Pepper let out a sigh, "I'll go get him."


	2. Lead The Way.

Another lighter knock fell upon Loki's door.

He sighed and rose from his couch, approaching the door and opening it to reveal his friend.

"Pepper.." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She shook her head, "Don't even start, Loki. You need to relax, put the textbooks aside and come have some fun. Have some drinks, socialize, enjoy yourself."

He raked his fingers through his hair, "I.. If I do this... Will you let me study for a few days?"

She smiled and shook her head, "You know that I won't but you should go anyways.. I really think you'll like Tony."

He chuckled softly, "Fine, but I might cling to you the entire time."

She laughed, "Then maybe I'll cling to Tony so you have to talk to him." She teased with a wink, putting her hands on her hips.

The two made their way back upstairs, striding in casually. Tony had a proud smirk on his face, feeling quite accomplished in the fact that the lure of his party was enough to tempt this man away from his studying. He walked over to the two of them and grinned, "Loki... I think we got off to a bad start. I hope you'll have fun, just relax and enjoy yourself." He reached over and grabbed a bottle of beer, offering it to him after opening it.

Reluctantly, Loki took it, raising it to his lips and sipping it. He's being forced here so he might as well loosen up somewhat. Pepper nodded approvingly and smiled, patting her friend on the shoulder.

Tony grinned and motioned for Loki to follow, heading to the couch. Not fully wanting to but not seeing how he had a choice, he followed and sat down on the black leather next to the man.

"So you're a college student?" He asked, resting his elbow on the back of the couch and his chin in his palm. 

Loki nodded, "Yeah, a senior. Are you?"

The other man let out a chuckle, "No, I graduated three years ago."

The black haired man furrowed his brow, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three." He shrugged.

"Wait, you graduated college when you were twenty? Are you some kind of genius?"

Tony let out a laugh and shrugged, "Sure, some would say that."

Loki raised a brow and sipped his beer, "I'm getting a feeling I should know who you are..."

Pepper wandered out and sat down on the arm of the couch, "Yup, you should." She chuckled, "You know Howard Stark?"

Loki furrowed his brow, "Yes..?"

Tony chuckled, "That's daddy-o~"

Letting out a huff of astonishment, Loki chuckled, "Kinda odd, most children of geniuses tend to become total opposites and refuse all form of education."

The brunette shrugged, "Well, I don't really like being know for my father, I like to have my own accomplishments."

Nodding, Loki smiled softly, "That's respectable." He shrugged, bringing the bottle to his lips.

Tony sipped his beer, "What are you studying?"

"Criminal Justice, kinda hoping to join the CIA." He stated, realizing that whiled he drowned himself in homework, he hated talking about school.

A knock at the door was heard, causing Tony to excuse himself to answer it. After a few moments, Tony led in a man that Loki would've never wanted to see in that moment.

"Thor?!" He screeched, his eyes wide with horror.

A loud laugh bellowed from the muscular blonde, "Brother! I would've never expected to see you here!"

Rolling his eyes, Loki muttered to himself, "I would've never expected to be here."

The blonde hurried over, attempting to tackle the smaller male who just barely avoided the bear hug.

"I'd prefer if you didn't do that. Honestly, I was just leaving." He droned, rising. Gasping, he looked down at a hand grasping his wrist. 

"Please, what can I do to make you stay?" Tony asked softly, intimately, as if no one else was around.

Sighing, Loki spoke sternly, "If you want my company so badly, you can come down to my apartment."

Shocking all those in the room, stony stood up as well, "Then lead the way." He purred, a smirk gracing his face.


End file.
